


say it slow

by homerunning



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerunning/pseuds/homerunning
Summary: Donghyuck's leg is fractured, and Jaemin plans a midnight sneak into his window to make him feel better.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 239





	say it slow

**Author's Note:**

> it's my nahyuck debut so oc i had to make it soft and _eww feelings_ 🤪
> 
> is this medically accurate or safe? no. is it my fic in a fictional universe and i can do what i want? :)

Jaemin thought it would be romantic. He waited for night to fall before sneaking out, heading to Donghyuck’s house just a few blocks away, and tapped softly on his window. He stood by with a small smile until his boy could come to the window and open it up for him, imagining how pleased Donghyuck is sure to be. But he’s in for a rude awakening when the window slides open and he’s met with a hiss.

“Jaemin, what the fuck? It’s late!” Donghyuck shrills, and Jaemin blanches.

“I was just trying to surprise you, dick,” he grumbles, laying his elbows on his window sill just to bug him. Donghyuck sighs and crosses his arms, giving in.

“Very thoughtful of you, bud. But it’s nearly midnight, and you woke me up, and you made me come over here on my bad leg.”

Jaemin pouts now, dropping his arms so they fall past the window into Donghyuck’s room. He makes grabby hands for Donghyuck’s waist and pulls him in close. “I’m sorry. I’ll kiss it better.”

He presses his nose to Donghyuck’s thigh and privately smirks to himself when he feels Donghyuck’s shiver. His boy finally gives in. “Fine. Come in. You’re so greasy, did you know that?”

Jaemin pulls himself up into Donghyuck’s window with a huff. His landing is clumsy, and he nearly topples onto Donghyuck’s floor, which at least makes the boy break his stiffness with a laugh. “I did know that,” Jaemin finally answers when he’s steady on his feet in the dimness of Donghyuck’s room, “but tell me again, it was sexy.”

“You’re annoying,” Donghyuck sniffs, before he limps back over to his bed, and sits down to finally relieve the weight on his calf. Jaemin’s teasing is over now, and he frowns, following Donghyuck and sitting beside him on the bed.

“‘M sorry, Hyuckie. I didn’t mean to make you hurt your leg,” Jaemin tells him, and Donghyuck sighs, throwing himself back on the bed. Jaemin kicks off his shoes before curling his legs in and crossing them. He turns so his knees rest against Donghyuck’s thigh, and he traces the hem of Donghyuck’s sleep shorts, slow.

“So what were the doctor’s orders? Are you gonna miss out on the whole season?” Jaemin asks, watching from above, and Donghyuck closes his eyes and swallows.

“Fractured tibia. I have to rest for a long time, so. Yeah, out of the season. Coach was pretty upset about it.”

“Aw, Hyuckie,” Jaemin whispers, graduated to tracing his bare skin now with still-light touches, and Donghyuck’s exhale is shaky.  
“What’s done is done, I guess. You all just make sure to win the playoffs for me. Renjun’s goalie skills are almost as good as mine, I think he’ll suffice,” he says, teasing on the surface, but there are cracks in his armor. Jaemin knows Donghyuck inside and out, forwards and backwards, for all of his life, and he knows he’s more torn up about it than he’s letting on.

“You’ll get better soon, Hyuck,” Jaemin says gently, and he reaches forward to take Donghyuck’s arms off his face. His skin is a little worn, his expression a little blue, his lips curved in a little frown. Jaemin strokes his cheek. “And we’ll miss you. When we have a celebration party after our win, you’ll be the guest of honor.”

“Oh, shut up,” Donghyuck mutters with a roll of his eyes, but he grabs Jaemin’s wrist anyway and closes his eyes under his touch. Jaemin pets him for a while more, his cheek so soft and warm, and Donghyuck turns to place a kiss on his wrist before pulling his hand away.

“So you came for a pep talk, and you got it over with, and you can leave now,” he says, at odds with the way he curls their hands together. God, he’s so fucking stubborn. They’ve been dating for four months now and he plays so hard to get for literally no reason other than to be an annoying shit. It’s so frustrating and challenging. Jaemin pretends not to like it. 

“You don’t think that’s all I came for, hm?” he hums, dragging both their entwined hands down and down, until it brushes over the front of Donghyuck’s shorts. Donghyuck sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. “My offer to kiss it better is still up on the table.”

“_Hn,_ Jaemin,” Donghyuck whispers, when Jaemin twists their wrists just right so Donghyuck’s own knuckles are brushing up against his dick. “If you think that kissing my leg is gonna get you any sort of luck...” 

“Is that a challenge?” Jaemin bites back, and he loves this part, turning Donghyuck’s own game against him, kicking back with his own moves, chipping through his soft spots for a way in. They claw against each other, Donghyuck pushing and Jaemin pulling, until one of them breaks. From the way Donghyuck gasps when Jaemin presses his palm into his bulge, he thinks it’s gonna be him.

“Make it one,” Donghyuck says, his lids half closed, his lips parted, and that’s the closest to an acceptance Jaemin will get from him. The lucky times Jaemin comes out on top, they’re always the sweetest victories.

He skirts one light finger up the front of Donghyuck’s shorts, before removing his hand completely. He can tell Donghyuck wants to whine, his brows furrowing, but he keeps his mouth shut, not surrendering fully quite just yet. Jaemin pats his leg to get him to open them, and he crawls in between, bracketed by Donghyuck’s knees. 

“Careful,” Donghyuck hisses when Jaemin brushes a hand over his brace, and he slows his movements down, raising Donghyuck’s leg in painfully slow increments until it’s bent. With the back straps now exposed, Jaemin can get to work - he plants a light kiss on Donghyuck’s knee, and his shaky exhale in response is drowned under Jaemin’s undoing of the velcro.

With care, with attention, Jaemin extends Donghyuck’s leg until it’s straight and slides the brace off as gently as he can manage. Donghyuck tries to bite down a sigh at the feeling of freedom for his leg, but it comes out anyway - he’s always compressing and containing his sweet, human moments, and Jaemin has to keep a special eye out for them. 

As the years he’s known Donghyuck stretch on, he’s getting more practiced on what to look for.

Jaemin lifts Donghyuck’s leg by his ankle and places it on his shoulder, bearing the weight. “Feels good?” he asks with a purr, movements still as slow as if he were underwater. Donghyuck’s nod is small and curt, like he’s fighting against it, and Jaemin chuckles. He presses a single sweet kiss to the side of his calf.

“Don’t you get tired of being a brat?” he whispers, pressing more kisses into his skin now. He’s careful to avoid the actual fracture point, afraid of hurting him further, but the kisses are so gentle and featherlight that they makes Donghyuck’s eyes flutter closed.

“‘M not a brat,” Donghyuck mumbles, and Jaemin tickles his nose against his knee.

“You are,” he says, carefully lowering Donghyuck’s injured leg down before picking up the other one. “And it’s so annoying. It’s just me, you know. I’ve seen all of you at this point, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Donghyuck glares at him, trying to keep his face composed and even as Jaemin feathers kisses over his other calf now. “Some things are for me only. I’m not an exhibit to gawk at and take all you want from.”

Jaemin sighs, resting his head against Donghyuck’s knee, nuzzling it with his cheek. “I don’t know why you think of it like that. These things I do for you…” he goes a little further up Donghyuck’s leg now, stamping a wet kiss to his thigh, “it’s not an exchange, for goods in return. Is it so bad for me to know you?”

Donghyuck’s biting his lips hard now, as Jaemin trails up his thigh, his kisses getting wetter the higher he goes. He’s taking his time, tasting his skin, patiently waiting for Donghyuck to become sweet and pliant and open the way he only does when Jaemin gives him sex. “There are parts of me you shouldn’t like,” is what Donghyuck has to say back, and Jaemin rolls his eyes, barely sinks his teeth into Donghyuck’s inner thigh.

“Shouldn’t?” Jaemin chuckles, and he’s nosing under the line of Donghyuck’s shorts now, breathing in what awaits him. So close to the smell lying between his legs, growing headier now. “Shouldn’t, huh? I never knew you to be a rule follower, Donghyuck. That’s a little disappointing.”

“Jaemin…” Donghyuck gasps when Jaemin pushes up his shorts and mouths against the innermost part of his thigh, the highest yet. “S-stop teasing.”

“Oh yeah?” Jaemin clucks with a raised eyebrow, and he places both of Donghyuck’s legs down now to press warm palms into his thighs, spreading him open a little further. “Oh, the irony.” 

Careful as can be, making sure not to hurt his Donghyuck, Jaemin rearranges himself until he’s hovering over him on his knees, his knuckles pressed into the bed by his sides, and he takes him in. The weak yellow light of the room coming from Donghyuck’s desk lamp might as well be lit under his skin, the way it’s making him glow. 

Jaemin leans down to press a single peck to Donghyuck’s throat. He feels his whine. “You have to ask. You have to say it,” he rasps, brushing their dicks together, and Donghyuck moans softly. 

“Please,” Donghyuck grits out, as Jaemin grinds down further.

“Please what?” 

Donghyuck’s glaring at him now, his fingers curling into fists by his side, and Jaemin is loving this. He loves having Donghyuck under him, under his smug eye, under his thumb. He loves staving off the fun, waiting as long as possible to light the fuse, so he can stand back and watch it burn. 

“Please touch me,” Donghyuck says, not whispered, demanding. With his own dick growing hard in his jeans, Jaemin can’t deny him.

He removes his own shirt and then thumbs at the hem of Donghyuck’s until he gets the hint and lets him pull it off him. And then there’s his skin, his beautiful golden soft smooth sweet skin, all for Jaemin’s eyes and hands and lips. He noses down the center of Donghyuck’s chest, breathing him in, basking in his sun. 

"Still teasing," Donghyuck gasps, curling fingers in Jaemin's hair. He grins, pulling his lips off of Donghyuck's solar plexus, meeting his eyes with half moon lids.

"What, you want me to just put it in and be done?" he says, tonguing over his ribs now, pinning his waist down with warm hands. Donghyuck whines when his mouth trails up and closes around his nipple, sucking lightly.

"Preferably," he gets out between gritted teeth, and Jaemin rolls his eyes, presses his tongue into his nipple before lifting his head up to look at him.

"Where's the romance in that, baby?" Jaemin chides, slowly leaning forward, watching Donghyuck's eyes cross as he gets closer. They cross even more when he rolls them.

"You can't make me horny and then get after me for wanting your dick right after," Donghyuck scoffs, and Jaemin's laugh is so abrupt it disturbs their almost kiss, their lips only just touching, dry.

"Alright, fair. Admitting you're horny... what a big step. That deserves a reward, don't you think?" Donghyuck's sure-to-be-retort is drowned out when Jaemin closes a hand around the front of his shorts once more, feeling his hardness. All the fight and tension drains from him when Jaemin begins stroking up and down, and he even opens his mouth, wetting his lip with his tongue, inviting Jaemin in.

"Yes, please," he breathes against Jaemin's mouth, before closing the gap. 

Now it's Jaemin's turn to groan as Donghyuck slides his tongue into his mouth, wraps his arms around his neck to bring him closer, entraps him with his one good leg to align their hips. The teasing, the struggle, the power plays drift away to make room for their growing desperation, Donghyuck's whines turning so sweet the more Jaemin rubs him through his shorts. He wants more of him.

"Okay if I take these off?" Jaemin breaks off to whisper, feeling his heart squeeze a little when Donghyuck chases his mouth unconsciously.

"You should've done it five minutes ago," Donghyuck pants, and Jaemin doesn't have time to point out his hypocrisy right now - he needs what he feels throbbing between his legs. He gives Donghyuck one more lingering peck before training kisses down his neck, down his chest, blown into his tummy to tickle and get in one last tease, two each on the sharp peaks of his hipbones...

And then he's pulling Donghyuck's shorts down, careful around his leg, until his boy lies naked and spread on the bed, sweaty, shivering, cock strained against his stomach. He makes Jaemin's mouth water. "Fuck, Hyuckie," he curses before inching down, smelling him, nearly feeling his taste on his tongue, "your body..."

"Shut up," Donghyuck mumbles, and when Jaemin looks up he's got a pink blush rising on his cheeks. Jaemin has to try not to coo. When Donghyuck gets like this, so open, so lovely, so susceptible to Jaemin's words and touch, it feels like a treasure. And Jaemin damn well cherishes it like it is.

"Won't shut up about you, nuh-uh," Jaemin says before leaning down and licking Donghyuck's cock, drawing a sharp inhale from the boy. Something about the noise rings through the room, breaks the surface of the bubble they trapped themselves in, and Jaemin suddenly feels thrown back into the real world. He's not lost in his the haze of his head anymore, zeroed down to what lies in front of him, and he takes it into his mouth eagerly.

"Jaemin, _fuck,_" Donghyuck is already whining, legs squirming, gripping Jaemin's hair between tense fingers while Jaemin sucks the head of his cock. "Fuck, so good at that, keep going."

Here are the rewards of Jaemin's careful chips away: Donghyuck exposed, Donghyuck inhibited, Donghyuck completely bare and stripped away, so needy, so wanting. It's his wanting of _Jaemin_ that makes him so drunk, so feverish while he dribbles spit all over Donghyuck's cock and takes him into his throat and swallows down his squirts of precum. And this is the funnest part: when Jaemin realizes just how much a hold Donghyuck has on him.

When they both remember that Donghyuck has kept the power in his hands all along.

Jaemin pops off now to slide up, down, Donghyuck's shaft between his lips, a continuous open mouthed kiss. His hand joins his tongue now, squeezing at the base of his cock and thumbing at his head. The slurping noises are filthy and Donghyuck's whimpers are maddening and Jaemin's hips have begun rutting into the sheets of their own accord, surrounded by Donghyuck's twitching legs, by his thick smell. Donghyuck is everywhere.

"Keep going, Jaem, there, there, 'm gonna cum, please!" Donghyuck's begs are slurred, nearly incoherent, completely brain to mouth with no stop in between. Jaemin sucks him in now, drooling and moaning and looking up to meet his eyes - Donghyuck pulls his hair so tightly Jaemin yelps but then he's spilling his warm cum down Jaemin's throat, stuffing him full and forcing him to swallow, and Jaemin milks him of every last drop.

“Ohh, God,” Donghyuck moans, slow, his legs still shaking while Jaemin keeps him in his mouth. He lets his tongue go lax, a warm cavern for Donghyuck to tuck his cock in until it goes soft, and the gentle touches Donghyuck pets over his hair with the fullness is his mouth is enough to make him close his eyes.

It’s Donghyuck’s hands slowly gripping his back hairs, pulling him back, that make Jaemin slip off. A flood of saliva pours down Jaemin’s chin and Donghyuck wrinkles his nose - “_ew, drool_”, but then Jaemin is wiping it up with two fingers and sticking them into his mouth afterwards, sucking their combined taste into his tongue, and he is no longer repelled.

“Give me some,” he breathes, still panting from the cold air hitting his oversensitive, wet cock, and Jaemin lunges forward at his request, at the invitation to kiss Donghyuck’s mouth. They slide their drool together, playing with each other’s tongues in the air, spit slicking their chins and cheeks and dribbling down onto Donghyuck’s chest. He tastes so fucking good.

“Ah, Jaemin,” he’s whining suddenly, and Jaemin pulls back, confused - Donghyuck’s closing his eyes, whimpering in pain, and Jaemin feels his warm palm pushing up on his hips. He’d been grinding down into Donghyuck’s softening cock without thinking. 

His primary concern is with Donghyuck, of course, but his secondary concern isn’t far behind - how can he get off? And _soon_? He pecks Donghyuck’s chin one more time, collecting some spit, before pulling back completely with eyes blown wide. “Can I fuck your thigh?” 

Donghyuck nods frantically, his head thrown back, his neck flushed red. Jaemin’s boyfriend is so pretty. He loves him. He hopes he knows it. 

Jaemin lifts himself and settles over Donghyuck’s good leg, hips hovering overhead. He hisses and curses just from the single brush of his dick, trapped behind two layers of fabric but still so hard it’s straining, against Donghyuck’s warm, firm thigh. Jaemin’s grinding starts out slow, as restrained as he can manage, so he doesn’t seem too pathetic for nearly cumming from dry humping alone. 

But then Donghyuck starts lifting his thigh to meet Jaemin’s every grind, and Jaemin’s forehead falls to his shoulder with a whimper. 

He pants into his neck, clumsy and gruff and completely without filter - “_you’re so fucking hot just your thigh is getting me close I wish I was fucking you now filling you up with my cock making you warm I love your body I love you_” - it’s the rantings of a madman, but each word claws whines from Donghyuck’s throat, makes his leg hike higher. 

It’s a tangle of bodies - Jaemin’s face in Donghyuck’s neck, Donghyuck’s lips against Jaemin’s hair, Donghyuck’s hands creeping up Jaemin’s back under his shirt, Jaemin’s ankle tucked under Donghyuck’s as he thrusts into his thigh. Their opposition becomes the same single team.

They push each other farther and farther as they rock together, and this is the climax of their game: they both clear their pieces, toss away the board, and surrender. 

“Close,” Jaemin can barely get out between their shared moans filling the room, much too loud for midnight in Donghyuck’s family home. 

“Harder, harder, keep going baby, you gonna cum from my thigh?” Donghyuck whispers, encouraging, his hands gripping Jaemin’s shoulder blades now, pulling him down. Jaemin’s hips stutter, his thrusts faltering as the feeling behind his abdomen spirals and tumbles, and he spills into his boxers, cum leaking through and smearing the front of his jeans.

Donghyuck’s hands pet his hair soft and soothing to get him through it, until Jaemin collapses onto him. That’s how it stays, until the rise and fall of their chests are inverted, Jaemin’s up completing Donghyuck’s down. Jaemin’s heartbeat never feels as slow during this time, after they’ve abandoned their games and gone slack into each other.

Still, as relaxed as he is, he can’t help himself from laying a foot down onto the same old path. “You called me baby,” he whispers into Donghyuck’s neck, and he can feel the boy’s huff.

“Only in a moment of passion,” he sniffs, adjusting himself haughtily, and Jaemin only giggles. He presses his nose behind Donghyuck’s ear. 

“That still doesn’t help your case, _baby._”

“Shove it,” Donghyuck grumbles, and Jaemin lifts his head to look at him. He’s blushing, his eyes closed, and Jaemin breathes out a laugh.

Donghyuck always gets like this, after they have sex. Shy. Quiet. Sheepish. It’s a side completely unlike any of the others that make up Donghyuck, and that’s why it’s paradoxical that it’s Jaemin’s favorite. 

“Can I sleep here with you for a while?” Jaemin whispers, finally rolling off of Donghyuck - he rolls his eyes when he can hear the boy exhale in exaggeration. Donghyuck hums, seemingly in deliberation, even stroking his chin, and Jaemin whines.

“You’re so warm, you’re so soft, pleeease.”

Normally these kind of saccharine compliments would earn Jaemin a smack on the shoulder, but not when his Donghyuck is like this, not when he’s sweet. He blushes a deeper pink. “Put my leg brace back on, at least. And… yeah. Stay with me.”

Jaemin asks if he wants his shorts back on first, and Donghyuck shakes his head - “my dick still feels wet, what the fuck is in your saliva” - so he leaves Donghyuck naked before carefully sliding his leg back into its brace. The boy sighs in relief at the support and structure again, and closes his eyes, his chest caving, pulled deeper into sleep.

Jaemin draws his comforter over them before cuddling into his side, the side with his good leg, so he can link their ankles. He’ll probably wake up with Donghyuck kicking him off, but by that time, it’ll both just make them laugh. 

Jaemin doesn’t even remember falling asleep. One minute he’s breathing in Donghyuck’s salty skin and the next he’s gone. He wakes to a weak sunlight leaving a dim glow in the room, and it takes Jaemin a few minutes of contemplation until it hits him. 

He bites his lip, unsure if he should wake him. Then decides he’d rather be safe than sorry. “Hyuckie, wake up,” he says softly, pressing a dry kiss to his neck to rouse him further. “I’ve gotta go, sunshine. Got school. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

It’s silent for a few moments, and Jaemin worries he’ll have to leave him without a goodbye, with an empty bed - but then Donghyuck nods with eyes still closed, slow and sure, and Jaemin splits into a smile. 

Jaemin slips out from under the covers and finds his rumpled shirt on the floor and ties his shoes back on, but before he can leave Donghyuck pulls his arms out from under the covers and makes grabby hands with his eyes closed, searching blind.

Jaemin sits on the bed, tucking his blanket over him one more time to appease him, but just before he goes he hears Donghyuck whisper a _”thank you.”_ Jaemin’s heart is a hearth and Donghyuck is the flame. He leans down, gives Donghyuck a small kiss in reply, his last one, before he climbs out the window. 

Later he gets a text in the middle of class. _Come over again and fuck me for real this time._ Now it’s Jaemin’s turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter]() ☀️ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/homerunning)


End file.
